Miles
by Soluna125
Summary: Sango falls in love with an enemy. Everthing seems to be going great until they can't be together. Will she be able to find true happiness? Or will she be stuck with a life she never wanted to have? R&R plz


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha nor do I own the song by Christina Perri.

"Miles"

_I'm scared today, more than I told you I was yesterday  
>Give me a moment to catch my breath<br>And hold me every second left_

Here I was relaxing with the man I was in love with. He gently held my hand as we sat with our feet in a stream of water.

"How long do you have?" He asked.

"Just a few hours we're heading out early tomorrow."

"I wish they could just know."

"But you know the trouble it would cause."

"I don't care anymore."

"Its getting harder to explain my outings and I think Inuyasha is starting to pick up your sent."

"Took him long enough." He snorted.

"Its getting risky Bankotsu."

"Just don't think about it. Not now anyway." He said pulling me into his lap. I smiled and leaned into him. It was unfair that we couldn't be together. People who didn't even really like each other were able to be together yet the two of us who were madly in love with each other couldn't be together. I understood the harm he caused others but with me he was different. I saw a side of him I'm sure no one else has seen. And the side I saw caused me to be head-over-heels for him.

The hours past too quickly for my liking and before I knew it I was kissing him goodbye and trying to be with him every second I had left until I had to return to my friends.

_Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be  
>Look at me and love what you see<br>I won't make it alone, I need something to hold_

The travel was long before Inuyasha allowed us to take a break.

"So Sango." Inuyasha began. I looked at him to let him know I acknowledged him. "You smell funny."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

"What? She does. You smell different. Like someone, I just can't put my finger on it." He said sniffing the air around me.

"I did notice you were gone last night." Miroku chimed in. His eyes were closed and I was unsure if he knew.

"I don't know what you mean." I said quietly.

There pestering stopped thanks to Kagome. Night finally came and I quietly made my way away from camp and into the forest I came across a clearing that we commonly met at.

"Bankotsu." I called. My smile faded as I realized he probably wasn't coming. I guess I was a fool.

"Boo!" A voice yelled out from behind me causing me to jump.

"Bankotsu. You scared me." I said turning around to face him. I held tight onto his shirt as he held me by my waist.

"Didn't think I was coming huh?" His cocky grin appeared on his face. I nodded my head no and kissed him. I kissed him like my life depended on it and he kissed me back with the same need. "Damn baby." He said pulling away. "Miss me that much?"

"I did." We sat down across from each other. "Bankotsu I don't wanna loose you. I'm scared we won't be able to live the life normal people do."

"Normal? That's boring. If you ask me we're living the most exciting way people can." He said holding my hands in his.

"I want to be your wife, I want to cook your meals and have your kids. I want us to have a house and I want to be everything you dreamed of."

"Sango you're everything and more that I ever wanted in a woman. We don't have to have a house or any of that. You're perfect to me just the way you are."

"Really?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"But a kid would be nice."

"I didn't know you wanted to have kids."

"Me neither but with you I guess I do. We would have the perfect kids. Don't you think so?"

"I do. I can already imagine you as a father. Over protective for your daughters and coolest dad for your sons."

"Sons and daughters? You're such an over achiever." He said kissing my nose.

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"_

"Kagome I really wanna tell you something but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise." She said as her eyes grew wide. "Now spill it."

"I've been sneaking out at night to meet up with someone."

"Who? A boy?" She begged.

"Yeah."

"Who? What's his name? Do I know him?"

"Kagome its Bankotsu." She looked at me surprised.

"But...but he's our enemy."

"Well not to me. He's really sweet and we're planning to have a family one day."

"What about Miroku?"

"I'll let him down soon. I've been distancing myself hoping he would get the hint."

"Well I guess its ok then. He is cute though." She said giggling. I smiled and nodded my head.

Just as every night I snuck out to meet my love.

"You're late." He said surprising me.

"Sorry." I said sitting beside him.

"Sango don't you think its time?

"Time?" I asked confused.

"Time to start that family we were talking about."

"I don't think so." I said blushing.

"Why not?" He said standing up.

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Sango if you love me then you are." He looked directly in my eyes. "Do you love me?"

"I love you Bankotsu with all of my heart."

"And I love you Sango more than you can imagine."

"Then I guess I'm ready." I said as he kissed me this would be a great night I could feel it.

_We made it out, and all the other people are asking how  
>This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise<br>But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried  
>And how our hearts made it out alive<em>

"Hurry up we don't got all day!" Inuyasha screamed at me. I was trying to keep up but I was so tired.

"You ok Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Fine." I answered walking away.

"Sango you're going to have to tell him." Kagome whispered.

"I know just not now." We fell behind so I could tell her what happened but had no time due to Miroku's pestering.

"Kagome do I look different?" I asked as we sat down setting up camp. The boys left to get wood, water and food so I figured it would be the perfect time.

"Different how?" She asked.

"More like a woman?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"You ok?" She asked concerned.

"Kagome last night when I saw Bankotsu things got kinda heated."

"You mean you two?" She asked standing up.

"We did. Kagome it was so amazing. One of my best experiences so far in life."

"I want every detail." I started blushing.

"Kagome." I said menacingly.

"Not every detail. But how did it feel? Did it hurt? Are you ok? Do you feel different? Was it good?"

"It hurt a little at first but then it felt real good like eternal bliss. I feel a little different like I finally found my place in this world, its in his arms. I can't wait to see him again."

"Awwwww. Sango I'm so happy for you. You deserve a nice good man to make you happy." She said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you."

Once again I set out to find Bankotsu and tell him how I felt. "Sango." He called before I could say anything.

"I missed you" I said hugging him.

"Me too." He held me but it felt distant.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"We've made a mistake." He said letting me go.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a step back.

"I mean that we both have missions to carry out and a child would not be the best thing for us right now."

"But...but..." I trailed off unable to speak. A lump formed in my throat and I didn't realize I could be this hurt. "I thought you wanted kids with me."

"I do Sango just not now."

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"_

"What if I'm pregnant?" I asked him one starry night.

"Let's hope not."

"But what if I am?"

"But you're not."

"Bankotsu we can't be so sure." I said standing up.

"Look Sango we can't be thinkin about stuff like that. Having sex once doesn't mean you'll get pregnant."

"And it doesn't mean I won't get pregnant either."

"Well I guess you'll have to deal with it."

"You mean we'll have to deal with it."

"Sango I can't. I have things to do. I can't be tied down worrying about a kid." I looked at him bewildered. What was he saying?

"You used me." I whispered. His eyes softened.

"I didn't use you Sango. You know I love you."

"No you don't. You say you do but you don't." Tears started to leak out of my eyes.

"I do love you. You have to believe me." He moved closer and touched my arm. I quickly stepped back and looked at him.

"If you loved me you would take responsibility of this baby with me."

"I already told you I have a-" I cut him off.

"I have a mission to carry out too! You're not the only one. I put everything on the line for you and you just discard me like trash."

"I'm not leaving you forever. Its just until my mission is complete."

"So I'd have to put everything to the side in the mean time?"

"What's the big deal?" He yelled out annoyed.

"You would just leave me and your baby without even worrying about us?"

"I would worry but I still have to finish my task."

"You agreed to be here for us."

"Sango be reasonable. I mean who's to say you're even pregnant?" I turned around giving him my back. He came closer and was almost touching me. "Are you pregnant Sango?" His voice dropped to a whisper. It was silent for a few seconds and then I started crying hard. I could feel him gather me in his arms and turn me to face him. "You are. When did you find out?" His voice was gentle.

"This morning. I told Kagome and she gave me this test that told me I am." I cried in his chest.

"It'll be ok. Don't cry." He sat us down and let my tears dry out. About an hour passed before I even attempted to speak.

"Will you stay?"

"I want to, but I can't." He whispered in my hair. I could feel my heart aching in my chest. "I'm so sorry. You have to understand."

"I can't understand."

"I'm sorry."

"You'll miss out."

"I know." We sat for a few more moments in silence before I stood up.

"I should go."

"I...I don't want us to leave on such bad terms." I looked at him for a while before I smiled. "Will you wait?" He asked.

"Not long." I responded. I had to be honest. If he chose not to be with me I wouldn't wait.

"How long do I have?" He reached his hand out to me and I looked at it before I held it in my own.

"A year after the baby's born. After that I'm moving on."

"I see." I let his hand go and started to leave again. "Sango!" He yelled out. I stopped walking but didn't bother looking at him. "I'll be back before my time ends." I nodded and continued walking. So that was our goodbye - for now anyway.

_And these are words I wished you said  
>But that's not how it went<br>'Cause you gave up on us in the end  
>And I won't make it alone, I need something to hold<br>_  
>"She needs to rest Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.<p>

"Fine you got an hour." He said before jumping into the highest branch he could find.

"Thank you Kagome." I said rubbing my protruding belly. I sat down with the help of Miroku and rested my back against a tree.

"No problem." She said sitting in front of me. Miroku sat right next to me with Shippo in his lap.

"How you feeling?" Miroku asked placing his hand on my belly too.

"Tired and my back hurts." I said and smiled. "But other than that good."

"I can't wait for you to have the baby." Shippo said.

"Me neither. I know its gonna be so cute." Kagome gushed.

"I can't wait either." I said still smiling. Everyone took the news well even Miroku. It made my pregnancy so much easier.

"Kagome, Shippo can I have a word alone with Sango?" Miroku asked seriously.

"Sure. We'll go fishing." Kagome said standing up and taking Shippo with her. Miroku turned to me and continued looking serious.

"Sango I know you're pregnant and you're having someone else's baby but I wanted you to know that my offer still stands."

"Offer?" He couldn't be talking about what I think he is.

"Yes to be my wife."

"Miroku I was sure you wouldn't want to marry me once I got pregnant."

"Sango I still love you and want you to become my wife."

"I don't know what to say." I said looking around.

"Say you will Sango please. I'll be there to raise your baby as my own. I don't care, nothing matters. All that matters is that you're my wife."

"I...I accept your proposal."

"You do?" He asked.

"I do." I smiled as he embraced me.

"You don't understand how happy that makes me. I thought I lost you forever." A tear came down my face. I must have really hurt him.

"I'm sorry I put you through that." I whispered. He let me go and smiled.

"It no longer matters." He said kissing my hand.

A month past before I my baby arrived. She was adorable. She looked just like me with the exception of her fathers blue eyes. Just as I predicted, she was beautiful.

"What you gonna name her?" Kagome asked sitting beside me. I looked at my baby in my arms and smiled, never wanting to look away. She was mine forever. I could feel my heart swell up with joy. Tears came to my eyes.

"Kai." I finally spoke as a few tears spilled down my face.

"Kai?" Miroku asked.

"You don't like it?" I asked not looking away.

"I do. Its perfect." He said kissing my forehead.

3 moths later

"Sango can I ask you something?" Miroku asked one day as we sat outside of Kayede's hut.

"I know I never bothered asking but who is Kai's father?" I was taken back by his question. Of course he wanted to know. He had every right.

"Bankotsu." I looked at the ground.

"But he's a killer, he's bad."

"Not to me he wasn't. He was different. Things happened to him. He was lost Miroku. Even though he was a killer he had a good soul."

"I understand."

"I feel like I should tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well I kinda made a promise to Bankotsu."

"What promise?"

"The day we parted I promised him I'd wait for him a year after Kai was born. I'm sorry I honestly forgot. I wish I didn't make that promise but I did." He was silent. I looked at him. "If you wish to court or be with other girls I don't mind. I won't hold it against you." Still he said nothing. "I don't want to stop you from doing what you wanna do." Still nothing. "Miroku please say something."

"I won't leave you Sango. I respect your promise but once she's a year old you're officially mine."

"You truly are a great man Miroku. Thank you." I said hugging him.

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<em>

It was the day before Kai's one year old birthday. I so badly wanted Bankotsu to show up and tell me he has come for us and that everything would be ok. Then again I didn't want him to show up because Miroku was a great man and deserved happiness. I went to sleep tossing and turning. What if he didn't show up? I would feel so rejected. But what if he did? He would ruin everything. Suddenly I wished I extended my waiting time.

"Happy birthday Kai." I said happily hugging her as she waddled over to me. So this was the day of truth. I would see if he would keep his word and come back. I cradled Kai in my arms and got her ready for her special day.

"Wow you look so big." Kagome gushed over Kai. She herself was pregnant. Inuyasha said it would be a boy but Kagome was set on having a girl. "You're so beautiful." She said picking her up.

"You spoil her too much." Inuyasha said coming in the room with us.

"Well I'm her aunt I have to. Besides Sango spoils her too."

"Feh between the two of you she's gonna be a brat." He spat. Kagome shot him a warning glance.

"How are you feeling today Kagome?" I cut in.

"I'm fine. Its becoming so big." She said as she handed Kai back over to me and then rubbed her belly. "I've got the rest of the stuff for Kai's birthday party."

"Thanks Kagome I appreciate it." I smiled at her. "I'll go set up."

"I'll come help." Kagome jumped up and started following me. "Do you think he'll think he'll come back?"

"I don't know."

"I know he will. Maybe a year isn't. Enough time Sango. Don't rush into things with Miroku."

"I know. If he comes back and I'm with Miroku I know I'll regret it." I said quietly. "I love him but not the way I love Bankotsu."

"I don't know Sango. Its hard to say but I know you'll make the right decision." She said hugging me. I hugged her back and we set up for Kai's birthday.

It was a great day and by night Kai was exhausted. I cradled her in my arms and sat down on our hut's front steps.

"The days almost finished." Miroku said sitting beside me.

"I know." I sighed in disappointment. I guess he forget. I was sure he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted him to come back." There was pain in his voice. I lowered my head further. Now I was causing Miroku pain.

"Its fine Miroku." My voice was becoming shaky. I was no longer just hurt, now I was mad. How could he abandon us? Why would he? I hated him! I hated him so much!

"Sango please don't let him make you sad. I know you still love him but I can take care of you. I can be the one to love you. I will never ever leave you, or hurt you. Please Sango...please promise me you'll think about this." I didn't answer for a long time causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"I want to marry you Miroku...tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. If that's fine with you." I looked at him. Tears started to form in his eyes making me smile.

"I would like that very much." He kissed my cheek and held me close to him. I could feel a tear escape his eye the same time one fell from my own eye. If only he knew we were crying for two different reasons.

I woke up and Kai was looking at me with big curious eyes. I smiled at her making her laugh.

"You're getting married! Today!" A person burst into my hut screaming. I looked up to see a crazy Kagome.

"Yeah. I must have forgotten to tell you."

"What about a wedding? How can we do all of that today?"

"We're not Kagome. We're just getting married. No ceremony, no wedding, no party!" I enforced.

"Why not Sango?" She was confused.

"I don't need all of that attention. We're not getting married to show off."

"Oh." She said sitting down. "Well when are you gonna do it?"

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Noon?" I shouted standing up.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have to go. Watch Kai for me?" I waited until she nodded. "Thanks Kagome you're a life saver." I ran to where I was supposed to meet Miroku and another monk in town, so he could bless the marriage. "I'm sorry I'm late!" I said as I approached them.

"I thought you might have changed your mind." Miroku whispered to me.

"No I haven't." I smiled at him. As I said the words that would bond us together in holy matrimony I got a bad feeling. 'Wait' something inside me screamed. Why wait? For Bankotsu? But he left me. He decided he didn't want to be with me. He didn't want his child, our child! In anger I agreed to the words bonding us together. Miroku smiled wildly and I smiled back, giving him the illusion that I was happy too.

We walked towards my hut in silence. Right before I entered he grabbed my hand.

"Sango it's official, you're my wife."

"And you're my husband." I said back quietly. What did I just do?

"You don't understand how happy this makes me." I smiled and turned to leave but he grabbed me back towards him. "You're not happy." He stated quietly.

"I am. I just need to get use to the idea."

"I don't believe you. Sango all I want is for you to love me the way I love you. But now you're unhappy. I'm-" I cut him off with my lips on top of his. He pulled me closer to him. "You don't regret it?" he half asked half stated when we parted.

"No." I said hugging him. Little did he know I regretted it more than I regretted anything I've ever done. I smiled at him and went into the hut.

"What happened Sango? Where'd you go?" Kagome asked standing up.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet Miroku."

"Meet him for what?" she asked confused.

"We got married." I said sitting down. Before I even realized what happened an on slaughter of tears started to pour down my face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked sitting down beside me.

"I shouldn't have married him Kagome. I don't love him like I use to. I know he's coming back. I can feel it. I was just so angry with him for taking so long. I'm so stupid." I cried into her shoulder.

"It'll all work out Sango. Don't worry."

"It won't. I should have waited. I'm an idiot."

"Don't say that. Trust me everything happens for a reason."

"I really hope so Kagome." I said wiping my tears. I gave a nervous laugh. "I hope so." I whispered again.

"No more crying. This should be happy. We're having a celebration for the two of you. I'm going to make you look like a princess and we're going to have a feast."

"Really you don't have to Kagome."

"Nonsense I've been waiting to do this forever."

"If you really want to Kagome I won't stop you." She smiled and walked out of the room beaming.

"I don't feel too comfortable." I said blushing. Kagome really did make me look like a princess. She put a little bit of make up on me. She gave me an elaborate kimono she must have gotten from her time. Next she put all of my hair in a bun with the exception of two strands hanging from each side of my face. "I don't want all of this attention."

"Sango you deserve it. You look beautiful. Own it. Miroku will truly love that you did this for him."

"Well ok." I said walking behind her. Slowly we exited the hut. A twinge in my heart struck me hard and that word was once again screamed in my head 'Wait!' It was urgent. He was coming I could feel it.

There were all of my friends and Kayede's entire village. Kai waddled over to me and hugged my leg. She was smiling as always. "Hi sweetie." I said squatting down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and gave me a smile similar to her family causing my smile to drop. I still loved him and Kai would only constantly remind me of him. I picked her up in my arms and hugged her close to me holding back the tears that were fighting to be let free.

"You gonna stand there all day idiot?" I heard Inuyasha yell. I looked up and rolled my eyes. I quickly stood up taking Kai with me.

"Wow you look beautiful." Miroku complimented standing beside me.

"Thanks. I like your new robes too."

"I can't wait to have you all to myself." I blushed and looked down.

The night consisted of people coming up to Miroku and I then congratulating us. I would smile and gently thank them. I sat beside Miroku awkwardly. Kai sat in my arms. Finally when the night began to wind down people started to clear out. I smiled inwardly glad that this night would end.

"Ready to go?" Miroku whispered in my ear. I nodded and stood up with his help. Kai had long before feel asleep and I held her tightly against me. "Do you want me to take her?"

"It's fine I got her." I said smiling. As soon as we turned around to go home I made eye contact with the one person I'd been waiting for. I suddenly became so weak. Everything I thought I had to say to him left my brain. All rational thought fled as well. I did the only thing I could think to do and clung to Miroku's arm.

"I heard and wanted to congratulate you before you went to sleep." His rough voice reached my ears. The voice I yearned to hear for so long.

"We thank you." Miroku responded noticing my state of shock.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone." He said ready to leave.

"Wait." I said for the first time since our encounter. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked shyly. "Would that be ok Miroku?" I asked quietly so only he could hear.

"Sure. See you at home?" I nodded and kissed him goodnight. I felt the need to be overly affectionate to Mrioku. It was as if I wanted to hurt him as bad as he hurt me.

"So what you have to say?" he asked as we walked silently in the woods. We stopped walking and I didn't know what to say. My words were caught in my throat. "You dragged me all the way out here to look at you?" he was growing angry. Suddenly the tears that I had been fighting all night fell from my eyes. I had to say something.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you take so long? Why didn't you keep your word?"

"I'm sorry Sango. I really tried. I was a day late. I didn't think you would actually marry someone else if I was late by one day."

"He was there for me. And he was there for Kai."

"So that's what you named her?" he chuckled and came closer to me. "Can I hold her?" he asked. I looked at him for a while before I reluctantly handed her over. He cradled her in his arms and a happy smile spread across his face making me smile as well. "She beautiful ain't she?" I nodded sure he saw me. "She looks just like you." He gently handed her back over to me. "I still love you. It breaks my heart to know that you're with him." I looked away.

"I still love you too. But I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. You broke my heart Bankotsu."

"I would never do that to you on purpose. I only wanted to make things safe for our little one."

"I know that now." It was silent for a while. "How long you staying?"

"A day at most. There's nothing here for me anymore. I lost what I came here for."

"Please don't Bankotsu. Don't put me through another heart break."

"I wasn't trying to." Once again it was silent. "Do you love him?" our eyes met and I could see the pain behind his eyes.

"Not like I love you. I don't think I will ever love anyone the way I loved you."

"So why?"

"Because he deserves happiness too."

"He's breaking up a family."

"Don't make this his fault. You left on your own."

"Well I should go. I'll walk you home." I nodded and we walked home. It was breaking my heart to walk side by side with the man I was madly in love with but couldn't have. "Good night. I'll see you before I leave. I want to at least see Kai before I leave."

"Thank you." I smiled before I walked up the steps.

"Sango!" he called I slowly turned around. "You truly look beautiful. Like a queen. I never deserved you."

"Don't say that." I said with a shaky voice.

"It's true. You were too kind for me. You didn't deserve to have your heart broken."

"Goodnight Bankotsu." I said turning around to leave. He was making our departure more painful than necessary. I walked in the hut and saw Miroku did indeed make himself at home. He was up of course. "You're still awake."

"I wanted to make sure my girls got home safe." I nodded and laid Kai down on her futon. I sat beside Mrioku and laid my head on his shoulder. I was being selfish to him I could at least try to love him.

"I want to love you now." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because we are married. I want to treat you any wife would treat her husband."

"I see. Goodnight Sango." He said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight." I responded and laid down beside him.

I woke up to an empty hut. Where was Kai? I jumped out of the hut and saw Miroku playing with her on the porch. She was giggling madly. This wouldn't be so bad after all. I looked to the left and saw Bankotsu sitting not too far from them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Ah Sango you are finally awake." Miroku said setting Kai down and walking over to me. "I have a proposal for you. I overheard the end of you and Bankotsu's conversation last night and I don't want to stand in the way of a family reforming. So I want to let you know I nullify our marriage and give you my blessings to go be with Bankotsu."

"Mi-miroku what?"

"I know you still love him and I don't want to cause you to be sad."

"Thank you so much." I said hugging him tight.

"Just don't forget to bring Kai to visit her uncle."

"I won't." I said crying happy tears. He let me go and Bankotsu walked over to me.

"I see why you married him." Bankotsu said walking up beside us.

We left that night to build a new family. We planned on getting married once we found a proper village. For once I was truly happy. I had my daughter and the love of my life. What more could I ask for?

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"_

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
